Her Guardian Angels
by thebookwormxo
Summary: Connect 3 is over. They split up after one major fight. But when Miley Stewart, a family friend, their "sister," needs them, will the boys reunite, if only for their friend's sake? Will they be "Her Guardian Angels"? Please R&R! Trailer inside.
1. Trailer

**In this story, Nate, Shane, and Jason are brothers. I don't think they are in Camp Rock, but in my story, they are. So, bear with me. ;]**

**Bold**_- _Plot

_Italics-_What's happening

Normal: What they're saying

**Connect 3 is over.**

_Nate, Shane, and Jason walk away, not bothering to look back_

**After one major fight, the band splits up.**

_Nate looks at Shane with hatred in his eyes._

"I can't believe you, Shane. I thought you were my friend, you _are _my brother! Why would you do that to me?"

_Shane looks down, refusing to meet his friend's gaze._

"I'm sorry, Nate–"

_Nate cuts him off._

"Save it, Shane. I'm done with you, and I'm done with this."

_Jason, not wanting to get into the middle of the argument, quickly looks up._

"Nate, you can't mean–"

_Nate nods._

"I'm sorry, Jay, but I do. I think the band should split up."

_Nate slams the door behind him. Jason looks at Shane for a moment._

"Does this mean I'm not getting my birdhouse?"

**They moved away and haven't spoken to each other in years**

_Nate, who lives in New Jersey, kisses his wife and rubs her belly._

"Can you believe it, babe? One more month."

_Shane, who lives in California, kisses his two-year-old little girl._

"And how is my gorgeous little princess doing today?"

_Jason, who lives in Texas, pulls his girlfriend down next to him._

"Lexi, I love you."

**But when a family friend, someone they consider a "sister," is in trouble...**

_Nate, Shane, and Jason get a call on their cell phones._

"Hello?"

_The voice on the other line is shaky and full of sadness. _

"Guys? It's Miley."

_Their faces break into smiles._

"How are you?"

"We've missed you!"

"When are you coming to visit?"

_But Miley starts to cry._

"Guys, I have some bad news."

_Nate is the first to break the silence._

"What is it, Miles?"

_Miley cries harder._

"I have...cancer."

**...will the boys reunite?**

_Nate sees Shane from across the airport. He turns to Jason._

"Jay, I can't do this."

_Jason stops him._

"You have to. For Miley's sake."

**Can Nate and Shane learn to work past what it was that ruined their friendship–and the band–in the first place?**

_Shane stands in front of Nate._

"Nate, I'm sorry! How many times do you want me to apologize?"

_Nate stares back at him, fuming with rage._

"You expect me to forgive you just because you said you were sorry after what you did?!"

_Shane shakes his head._

"I regret it, Nate. I regret it every single day of my life."

_Nate just shakes his head and leaves._

**But can one tragedy change their minds, and their lives?**

_Jason looks at them, concern written all over his face._

"Guys–"

_Nate and Shane look at each other, then back at Jason._

"What's the matter?"

_Jason gets tears in his eyes._

"That was Miley's doctor...she's in the hospital."

_Jason pauses._

"They're not sure how long she has left."

**Starring Nick Jonas as Nate Grey**

"A 'friend' wouldn't have done what you did here tonight, Shane! A 'friend' wouldn't defy their friend's trust. A 'friend' doesn't stab a friend in the back!"

**And introducing Miley Cyrus as Miley Stewart**

"Cancer? No...I can't have cancer. I just...can't."

**With Joe Jonas as Shane Grey **

"It was wrong of me...I know that now! I think about what I've done, and how much it had to of hurt you, every second of every day. I'm sorry!"

**Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey**

"The band can't be over...what are we supposed to do now?"

**And introducing Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

"Shane, you know what you did was wrong...so why did you do it?"

"**Her Guardian Angels"**


	2. Mistakes

**Chapter 1: Mistakes**

_Normal POV_

Nate Grey walked into his brother's house.

"Hey, Shane," Nate greeted the man seated in front of the computer.

Shane Grey looked up. "Oh, Nate. Uh...hi."

Did Shane seem nervous, or anxious, or maybe even a little of both? But Nate shook that feeling off. What would _Shane Grey _have to be nervous about?

"Jason and I are going to the movies. You coming?"

Shane hesitated, and again Nate thought he seemed nervous.

_Since when does Shane take this long to answer a simple question? He's usually the first one out the door when we get ready to go to the movies. Something's up with him. And I'm going to find out what._

After a brief silence, Nate impatiently asked, "Well?"

"Well...what?" Shane sounded confused.

"The movie? It starts in an hour. Do you want to go?"

"Uh–" He hesitated again.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked then.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

Nate shrugged. "You seem...preoccupied."

Shane stood up and grabbed his coat. He hurried toward the door. "If I _am_ preoccupied–which I'm not saying that I _am_–but it would be none of your business anyway."

"So...what about the movie?" Nate called after him.

"Can't!" he said. He turned around. "Uh, going to hang out with Mitchie."

With that he turned around and left.

Nate sat down.

_Uh, going to hang out with Mitchie. _Nate sighed. _That was more of a question than a statement. What is going on with him lately?_

Nate was too lost in his thoughts to notice that the front door opened.

He jumped about five feet in the air when Jason yelled, "NATE!" into his ear.

"Jason!" Nate yelled back, holding his right ear. "What is wrong with you?!"

"Me?" Jason feigned innocence. "You're the one who didn't answer me when I called about a million times."

"A million times? Really?"

"No, not really. I can't count that high. But I did call your name a lot!"

Nate rolled his eyes. "Let's just go."

"Shane isn't coming?" Jason inquired.

"Does it _look _like he's here?"

Nate didn't mean for it to come out as harsh as it did. Luckily, Jason didn't seem to notice.

"Unless he's hiding. Ooh, are we playing Hide and Go Seek?" Jason asked eagerly.

"Jason." Nate blew out an exasperated sigh. "Shane isn't coming. It's just going to be us two."

"Oh." Jason's expression quickly changed. "He never has time for us anymore."

"I know," Nate answered. Trying to lighten the mood, he added, "Why don't we go to the movies, huh? And then afterwards we can go bowling?"

"Bowling?" Jason's face broke into a smile, quickly forgetting about what it was they were talking about before. "Okay!"

They were in Nate's car, and at the movies, minutes later.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two hours later, the duo came laughing out of the theater.

"Adam Sandler," Nate said through his laughter, "has to be the single best actor of all time."

"I totally agree!" Jason answered, laughing as well. "'Bedtime Stories.' What a funny movie."

Nate nodded and laughed. He looked at his watch.

"Why don't we call Shane before we go bowling? He should be home from whatever it was he was doing with Mitchie–"

Someone interrupted him.

"Nate? Jason?"

Nate looked around, trying to spot the origin of the voice. His eyes got wide.

"Mitchie?"

"Mitchie's here? Where? Is Shane with her?" Jason wondered.

Mitchie walked over to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We just saw a movie!" Jason said with enthusiasm.

Nate rolled his eyes. "We just saw 'Bedtime Stories.' What are _you _doing here?"

"I just saw 'Twilight' with a few friends."

"Is Shane here?"

Mitchie shook her head. "No. That's funny."

"What is?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," she answered.

Nate looked at her, confusion written all over his handsome face. "Why?"

"No. First tell me why you asked me if Shane was with _me_."

Nate sighed. "Jason and I asked him to go to the movies with us, but he declined, said he was spending the day just hanging out with you."

Mitchie shook her head. "He said the same thing to me, except he said that he had band rehearsal. But how can he have band rehearsal if he's not with the band?"

"Uh–" Jason stopped. "Does this mean that Shane lied?"

Nate sighed. "Yes, Jason, I think that's _exactly _what it means."

"Why don't you call Shane?"

"All right." They walked outside and Nate dialed Shane's number.

"Hello?"

"Shane? It's Nate," he said into the phone.

"Oh...Nate. Hi, what's up?" Shane seemed nervous again, even more nervous than he was this morning.

"Where are you?" Nate asked. Why deal with pleasantries? If Shane was lying to his friends–and the girl Nate thought Shane _loved_–he had reason to know what it was.

"Uh, with Mitchie. We're shopping."

Nate looked at Mitchie. Her eyes were wide with anger.

"For two hours?" Nate had to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Well, you know," Shane said. "Mitchie loves to shop."

"That's funny, Shane," Nate started.

"Uh, why is it funny?"

The nervousness was back for a fourth time, but this time you could tell.

"Because," Nate said, looking at Mitchie, "Mitchie is here with me and Jay."

At that moment, Shane started making crackling noises. "Can't...hear...going through...tunnel...breaking...up..." The line went dead.

"I cannot believe this!" Nate exclaimed in frustration.

"Why would Shane lie?" Mitchie wondered out loud. "What could Shane possibly be doing that he doesn't want us to know about?"

Nate thought for a moment. "Hmm...could that be it? No, I can't be...can it?"

"Uh, Nate?" Jason said, tearing Nate out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"You're talking to yourself again."

"Again?" Mitchie wondered with a slight smile. "He does that more than once?"

Jason nodded. "Quite a lot, actually."

Mitchie turned to Nate. "What were you thinking?"

"Nah, it's too far out there. Never mind."

"Just tell us," Mitchie pleaded with him.

Nate sighed. "All right. Well, you know that girl I've been dating?"

Mitchie nodded. "Amber, right?"

Nate nodded. "Well, Shane really liked her. Like, really, _really_ liked her. I told him if it bothered him that I wouldn't date her. But a week later, he told me it was okay, that he'd moved on."

"But you don't think he has?"

"I don't know. But I know a way to find out."

He and Jason got back into his car, with Mitchie following close behind. They soon arrived at a two-story Victorian home.

"Where are we, Nate?" Mitchie wondered when she got out of her Mustang.

"Amber's house," Nate answered, his voice laced with hatred.

_Shane better not be in there._

Nate pulled a spare key out from under the mat and unlocked the front door. He looked at Mitchie and Jason before heading into the house.

He heard a sound coming from the living room, so he and his two friends quickly made their way over to it.

Nate stopped when he looked inside the little room. His mouth dropped and his eyes got wide. He could feel tears starting to form.

_How could Shane do this to me?_

**Yeah, yeah, it wasn't the best. Sorry! =/ **

**So, Mitchie and Shane aren't together yet. They might be in the future, or they might not. **

_**Heather**_


End file.
